Till Death Do Us Part, Though it Already Has
by abbyroxs100
Summary: Holy crap! I can't believe I'm writing a postTwilight fic what the hell is wrong with me? This is a oneshot when the hell did I start writing these? So I hope you enjoy. *complete*


**Title: Till Death does us part…though it already has.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the NCIS characters, or I don't give a care if Sasha pregnant with this Ponti guys kid, she is suppose to get married to Michael Weatherly because I say so and am the coolest person ever!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Holy crap! I can't believe I'm writing a post-Twilight fic what the hell is wrong with me? This is a one-shot (when the hell did I start writing these?) So I hope you enjoy.**

**I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U**

**TILL DEATH DO US PART…THOUGH IT ALREADY HAS**

Tony stared at her gravestone. It was a year after her death, but it felt like yesterday he was holding her loving her. Tony remembered the night they had there first kiss, it was on there first date. Tony laughed at the memory.

**M/**

"_**Tony, stop staring at me," Kate laughed. They had been at his mother's restaurant for the past four hours.**_

"_**Kate, we're here on a date; I'm a love-sick boy," He flashed his million dollar smile. "Come here you have something on the lips,"**_

"_**Tony, I know where there is going,"**_

"_**Are you telling me you don't want to?"**_

"_**Did I say that?" She scooted closer to Tony.**_

**_"No, no you didn't." Green eyes meet hazel ones as Tony dipped has head low enough to give Kate that mind-boggling kiss. He did._**

**M/**

Tony didn't realize he loved her that much until then, and his mother loved her, too. Tony hated to see his mother cry especially when he told her about Kate; he cried with her. Memories flooded as he walked back to their apartment.

**M/**

"_**Caitlin Todd, I don't think there is anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with," Tony said.**_

"_**What…what?" Kate stammered. Tony got on one knee, and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring.**_

"_**Caitlin Hailey Todd, will you marry me?"**_

"_**Oh My God! Tony yes!" He slipped the ring, and then she jumped into his arms. Both of them were crying.**_

**M/**

Tony sat in the couch flipping through a scrapbook with a beer in his hand. He came to the page with a picture of Kate and her parents. They had disapproved of Tony, but Kate didn't care she told them off like Tony was the only man she had ever known.

**M/**

"_**Caitlin, I can not have you marring an Italian!" Mr. Todd screamed.**_

"_**And why the hell not!" She screamed back.**_

"_**Because you no how I feel about them,"**_

"_**I know, but does that mean you hate me, too?"**_

"_**Caitlin you are not Italian!"**_

"_**Papa, I am don't forget you adopted me,"**_

"_**You are Italian!"**_

"_**Yes, and I am Irish, too, so you can lose me or let me get married to him!"**_

**_"Fine, you can marry him, but I won't like it," He put his nose into the papers he was grading trying to avoid Kate's smirk._**

**M/**

Tony continued flipping through his memories with Kate. A couple pages later, Tony came to a page where he was torn up by. At the top in pastel colors read _OUR BABY_, he remembered the day when Kate told him she was pregnant after a trip to the doctors. They were excited, and Gibbs was even excited for them.

**M/**

**_"Tony, I have a surprise for you," Kate whispered in his ear._**

**_"What kind of surprise?" Tony smiled._**

**_"A big one,"_**

"_**Well, then what is it?"**_

"_**Tony… we're having a baby!"**_

"_**Oh My God! Katie girl, that's great! When did you find out?" **_

"_**This morning. Here is the ultrasound,"**_

"_**Katie, this is our baby, our precious baby,"**_

"_**Yeah, Tony I know,"**_

"_**How the hell are we going to tell Gibbs?"**_

"_**Don't worry, Tony, I got that handled."**_

**M/**

"My God I miss you, Katie." Tony didn't realize he was in tears until he fell asleep.

**I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U**

"Kate!" Tony screamed in bed.

"What?" Kate was tired.

"Oh My God! You're alive,"

"Um…sweetie are you feeling okay?"

"Fine now," Tony kissed Kate with passion and longing.

"Tony, what has gotten into you?" Kate asked amazed.

"I had a horrible dream…actually a nightmare that you died,"

"Tony, that didn't happen. Come on let's go, and make you some hot milk so you can get back to bed."

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Tony,"

"I feel like I don't know anything about now, I only remember the dream,"

"Tony, maybe this will refresh your memory." Kate took his hand, and placed it over her six-in-a-half month stomach. Then ran his hand over her wedding and engagement ring.

"Remember now?"

"Crystal clear." Tony dipped down, and gave Kate another kiss.

**I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U**

Two-in-a-half months later, Kate gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Andrew Brandon DiNozzo. Andrew was after Kate's late father's first name (her real father.) and Brandon was Tony's dad's first name, so her got a mixture of both of his families.

**I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U…I…LUV…U**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and remember this is a one-shot! So no telling me to update. Sorry in advance about grammar mistakes because I typed this at 10:44 at night because I can't sleep. Hey did I scare any of you? Did any of you think I was really going to kill Kate?**


End file.
